Where she went wrong was where i went right
by VerizonDark13
Summary: Edward must find himself after Bella is officially out of his life. Can he learn to love another and get over the once most important Isabella Sawn
1. Chapter 1

**Broken and Healing**

Summary 

Edward must find himself after Bella is officially out of his life. He spends his time finding himself in the hands and thoughts of Jacqueline Branson. He must learn to live past the holds of the once most important person in his life, Isabella Swan. Will he find love within someone else and let Bella be happy or try to win her back and in the process hurting someone he is falling slowly for. Who is this girl and what is her tragic past and how does she know Bella?

**Chapter 1 Just A Thought**

**Edward Provo:**

I think too much, I always have. I always wanted to leave everything behind and stay in my thoughts. The main reason I was here was to avoid the thoughts of not just me but everyone around me. When I left Forks I left my heart as well. It was _hers _it was not mine as soon as she fell into my life, without her I was nothing. When I had come back I was happy to be back with her. I had come back out of the shell I had enclosed over myself for protection. The day of graduation I let her go with _that mutt _to first beach. I had trusted her, but I never trusted him. I did not expect to see her drive home and be covered, literally drenched, in _his_ stench. She had a guilty smile on her face. I climbed through her window as she turned to face me she lightly said "Edward, I need to tell you something" she was twisting the ring around her finger. I felt my dead heart sink further in my chest. "It just happened and I don't know how to tell you, I can't bare you to leave me again. I need something stable. I need someone who can guarantee that I will be theirs forever. Jake he imprinted on me." I fell back on her bad facing her. I tried to hide the pained look on my face. "He's lying to you, I should know" she looked away from me to the window. "I don't want this to end, I love you so much but I can't wait for you to leave again." I knew my feelings were showing in my eyes. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" I asked in a broken whisper. She shook her head. She pulled off the ring and handed it to me. "I won't come back this time, Bella" she nodded her head looking me straight in the eye. "Move on, please" I shook my head. "I can't promise that it will happen but I will try, if this is what you want" I trailed off taking the ring from her outstretched palm.

I climbed through the window and ran trying to clear my head of the thoughts around me coming from all directions. Mike Newton was thinking how he had finally really lost Bella. Jessica was thinking of all the college guys she would meet next year. Angela was thinking about Bella's wedding coming up. I was trying impossibly to get out of my own thoughts to somewhere I could not think of my feelings and of _her_. I wanted to forget everything about her, I wanted to own my heart again, being alone was better than this. I fell to the floor of the forest. Silently asking god to forgive me and lend me a hand. I always believed I was going to hell, but maybe god would be lenient with someone with no soul. I felt my siblings rushing around packing everything up a mile from where I was. My father was by my side, he lent a hand to my side helping me to my feet. "I just want to forget, Carlisle." He smiled meekly at me and said. "Don't we all, son" we ran home to packing.

Alice didn't greet me as I entered the doorway, like she usually did when I arrived home. Jasper was gone as well up in their room. Rosalie looked murderous sitting on the couch with Emmett looking like a mess. I saw Esme sitting near the fire place smiling with pity at me. I walked up the stairs to my room. I looked at everything around me. I sniffed the air and felt the venom pool at the back of my throat, she was still here, and she was everywhere still. I looked at the picture of her on my dresser. I saw that it was the prom picture last year. I disposed the ring next to the picture. I closed my eyes, wishing I could have tears, they weren't coming down they weren't coming down like they should on a human. I picked up the box next to the door of my room and started to pack. I looked at the clothes I wore and just smirked, those had been my one style for a hundred and seven years. The CD's all reminded me of Bella. I looked at everything I owned and frowned it all had her something to do with her. I couldn't escape her. I got to my car and looked at my Volvo and my frown erased. I saw Alice come to me from the garage. They say that vampires only cry when they are in extreme pain. Her face was close to extreme pain. She ran to me and clutched to me. "I don't need Jaspers power to know how your feeling. I got something for you" she held out the keys to Rosalie's BMW I smiled. "I'll call you later Alice just to check in" I started to the car when I heard her think. "You're always welcome, Edward, always" I nodded at her and took off stopping at the local mall. I bought a new wardrobe full of long sleeve shirts with button ups and jeans. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed parchment for Bella.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**I know you'll be happy and protected. I am leaving this as the last thing you will see for me. This really is the last thing you will see from me. It will be as if I never existed. I will always love you and I hope you will be happy with him. I hope for the best.**_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Edward**_

I looked to where I could smell her. I saw that _mutt_ with her. They were swinging their hands back and forth with each other, she was truly happy. I slipped the note in her jacket pocket while walking past her; _the mutt_ gave me a polite nod and a smirk. "Let the best man win, I never said I would fight fair either." I walked off to the car. I just drove, not really knowing where I was going. I started heading to Chicago.

When I arrived in my hometown it was the beginning of sundown. I headed to the cemetery I looked in the back where stones from the early nineteen hundreds were. I arrived after looking for an hour at my parents' grave. I looked down at Elizabeth Masen's grave. I just stared at her grave wondering what she would have said to me if this had happened when we were still alive. My thoughts surrounded me and I fell into them completely.

"Edward, stop fidgeting will you, you look fine" I sighed and looked at my mother. I couldn't help it; this was the biggest party of the year. My family was hosting it and I was looking forward to seeing Katrina Hamlet. She was the prettiest girl I had ever met and my best friend. She looked like Bella, or maybe it was Bella who looked like her. She was the splitting image the dark mahogany hair and the deep bottomless pit of brown eye. Our families were close to each other. I was awaiting her to say yes to date me. I walked down the hall to the ball room and saw Katrina dancing with Jerome Clinker. She was holding his hand and I could see the ring shining on her left hand. It was in that agonizing moment I realized I was truly alone and would not find my other half.

I was back at the grave site again after recovering that memory of myself. I smiled at remembering but felt my heart hurt at the thought of being rejected twice by two girls that could have been twins. I left the grave site to my car. I started the long drive to Hover.

I arrived at the house I had spent a long time at during my years of being a vampire. I smiled at the past. I knew we had spent the first couple years with Jasper and Alice here. Jasper was having a hard time controlling himself. I was looking into the forest to see a girl lying in the grass. She was bleeding I could smell her from here. She had deep black hair and her eyes were close. She was close to death. I ran over and inspected her. I made a split second decision and bite into her neck. She started screaming immediately after my bite. I picked her up and carried her into the house. She looked like she was trying to stop screaming. I read her mind. "It's not as bad as him, who are you, why did you save me, are you an angle, you look like an angle." I laughed and told her out loud over her mumbles of pain. "I'm Edward your safe here; don't stop the screams it always hurts worse. "She tried unsuccessfully to smile. "Why am I hurting?" she asked in her mind. "Well you see, I found you outside my house and you were dying. I couldn't bear to see you die so I bit you; you'll be a vampire in three days. What's your name?" she cringed from a harsh shot of pain. "Jacqueline Branson, but I go by Jackie, what happens when I am a vampire?" she asked. "Well Jackie you can be beautiful extraordinarily beautiful you have to hunt." I felt her heart spike. "Don't worry you can drink animal blood like my family. You also need a few years of practice to control your blood lust. I can help you with that. We have extraordinary speed, amazing eyesight, and some have special talents. I can read minds, my sister, Alice, can see the future and my brother Jasper her mate can control your emotions." She smirked though it came out as a grimace and thought in her head "I should be invisible then. I always wanted to blend in and be unseen." I smiled and knew we would get along fine. "I'll be back I have to tell my family that you are here."

"Carlisle, I changed someone and she's here in Hover." Through the phone I heard the cars starting and I knew they were coming. "Give us five hours, Edward" I said a quick goodbye and hung up and went into my room where Jackie was. "Hey my family is five hours away." She was still mumbling in pain. I heard an okay in her responses. I hated to leave her but my eyes had turned at reddish yellow. I needed to hunt. I looked into her eyes before I left and saw a crystal green. I left and hunted several deer. I was done and it had been three hours. I smiled and headed home to Jackie to get ready for the family to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Alice Provo:**

I had never seen my brother this way. He didn't have that look of pain in his eyes. He looked like he had lost half his heart but not that he had lost the entire heart. There had to be hope for him, even if she turned her back on him I wouldn't. I always believed in family before friends. I gave him the keys to my car knowing the Volvo would be hard for him to drive because the memories.

I flashed into a vision about Edward, quickly blocking my mind form him.

_I saw him carry someone into a house where I first met the Cullen's with Jasper. He looked at the girl with a since of longing. I could see he had plans for the girl. She didn't look much older than sixteen. I smiled and thought of this possibly being Edward's salvation. _

I flashed back into reality and Edward was already gone. I smiled and knew something good would happen from this disaster.

My best friend had disserted us to be with that _dog_. I seethed at what she had done. She broke my brother, tearing his heart from his chest figuratively. My entire family had fallen apart once because of her and it wouldn't happen again. I hated to admit it but Rosalie had been right not liking Bella.

I saw her pulling up the road with_ him_ in the car. He truck was making disturbing noises and she got out of the car with a smile on her face. I glared at my once best friend. She looked at me oddly before stepping forward to hug me. I backed up and looked at the ground. "Alice what's wrong?" she pretended she was so innocent. I shook with anger. "You broke him, leave you're not welcome here. I don't want to see you around here anymore you, pathetic human." She looked behind me to see the entire family looking at her with hate. She looked at Emmett knowing she could break her "brother". He backed away from her siding with Edward his true brother. "Get out of here Bella, you don't belong here. Just go I don't want to see you hurt him anymore." She started backwards toward her car. "You'll regret this, you can't stop me from seeing him." She seethed. I smirked and said "you are a human against eight vampires, who do you think wins?"

"New flash Alice there are only seven of you with Edward" I shook my head and looked at an imaginary watch. "Not in exactly six hours twenty minutes and thirty six seconds. Edward is going to stumble across a dying human and change her. She's beautiful long dark black hair and glowing silver blue eyes. She is powerful too. I see a good match in those two." Bella was seething. "oh, Bella why are you angry about her, you're the one who broke Edward, he deserves to move on as well." She stormed to the car and I heard her whisper "this isn't over" I replied loud enough for my family but not her to hear. "I know" I filled my family in of what Edward did and we went inside to wait and pack for our soon to be destination, the Hover Dam. Not partially a cloudy place but our house was more secluded than here in Forks. Nevada here we come. I walked in the house with Jasper beside me holding me close as if the disaster with Bella and Edward would in some way affect us. He needn't worry he was my other half. I wasn't whole before him and I never was without him. I needed Jasper like humans needed to breath. He was my oxygen. I held on to him tighter as we walked up the stairs to let him know I was never going to do that to him. He was too important to precious. He was my treasure, my heart, and my soles other half.

Edward Provo

I took a look at Jackie and sighed. She had a tight grip on my hand and squeezed my hand at every partially burst of pain. "Please don't leave me again, I'm scared you're the only one who is here with me" I smiled at her and said "I won't leave, your safe with me." She looked at me and I saw her eyes brighten ever so slightly. I grinned at her. "So Jackie why were you at my front door in the first place?" I asked curious of to why she was dying. "my boyfriend or I should say ex boyfriend got a little to touchy feely if you know what I mean. I didn't like it he ran after me we went in the woods got lost and he well tried, actually succeeded in killing me with a knife. Essentially he stabbed me to death repeatedly and left without any word." I smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I died of the flu, the Spanish influenza in nineteen eighteen. I was seventeen in Chicago and my now father Carlisle changed me his wife Esme, my adopted sister Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and we gained new members Alice and Jasper." She smiled a little at me and struggled to say "so your family is all paired off but you right?" I nodded feeling the tears that wouldn't fall gathering in my eyes. She looked at me and her eyes asked what happened to you? I began at the beginning of my first meeting with Bella not leaving a single detail out. "She was my everything and she eventually hurt me by leaving me for this werewolf." Jackie stopped me and said "can't you see where she was coming from? I feel bad for you and would totally take your side but shouldn't you try to think like her how she was feeling and thinking at the time. She must have been scared…no frightened at the mere thought of losing you and she knew that at some point she would lose you. In my opinion you were not her true love. Maybe that the order of these events happened for you to learn a message, God works in mysterious ways. Maybe this will all lead you to your own true love and you will live happily ever after." I chuckled at her. "Do you really believe in those bed time stories where the prince saves the princess? I don't, at least not anymore." She looked at me and said "you need to believe of its ever going to happen. If you don't believe it will never happen." I laughed at her. "You sound like a bad commercial. She laughed at me and I heard her heart speed up more. I turned and looked at the clock. "Only a day left, Jackie" I saw her nod and cringe. My heart would have gone out to her if I had one. She shook her head. "Stop doubting yourself, your fine" I looked at her. "How did you know that?" she smirked. "It's written all over your face. You're like a book that I know back to back by looking at the cover. You're so predictable." I sighed "thanks" I replied rolling my eyes. She laughed lightly and cringed again as the pain started to get worse. She was in a lot of pain; I was surprised that she was even able to get sentences out. "Because I have been hurt worse than this." I looked at her. "okay seriously how are you doing that?" she laughed "I think I have a power, I can read minds by moving this thing around your head its awesome." She laughed and I could hear the sound getting higher and brighter. "What happened to make this pain light compared to what you have been through?" she looked away. You won't like me if I told you; I'm so disturbed and destructed. I've literally been broken piece by piece." I shook my head. "You're stuck with me now" I smiled to relieve some of her stress. "I was thirteen when it started" she said and I was sucked into her own flash back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jackie Provo

A girl who couldn't have been more than a freshman in high school was sitting on a stool in a classroom when a senior came over to her. She dropped her notebook and reached down to grab it before anyone noticed. The senior strolled over and helped her off the floor with her notebook in his hand. She was staring at him admiring the black hair that spiked in directions. He had dark blue eyes, the color of midnight blue almost a black. He was a good ten inches taller than her five four height. He towered over her at six three. He looked down at her and smirked.

"I think you dropped this, Beautiful"

It took me a moment to realize that it was my own memory I was witnessing.

"I think you are mistaken. I am by no means beautiful."

He shook his head. "Then I guess your miss modest then huh?"

I shook my head no grinning at him. "No I have an ego bigger than your frame, I am Aphrodite reincarnate"

He laughed along with me. I had a habit of making my modesty unknown. He smirked and looked into my eyes. My legs turned to jelly right in front of him. "Well then Aphrodite what might be your human name?"

I rolled my eyes at him actually calling my Aphrodite and said "wouldn't you like to know" I knew it was over used but it was my personality.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked still smirking at me.

"Let's make a deal, if you tell me your name, then I might tell you mine"

He laughed and retorted with "let me take you to dinner and maybe I will tell you mine and you can tell me your name"

"You got yourself a deal" I replied and typed my phone number under Aphrodite in his phone

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven in front of the school"

He took me to dinner and I did find his name at the end of the night. Dramon Devastation was my now boyfriend. He took great care of me, treating me to front row seats at the basketball games where he played on varsity. I was on his arm at all the parties. He started to get a bigger ego and started to force me to sleep with him. We were at a practically large party when he went too far. I tried to push him off he didn't move away from me. I finally got him to let me go and I ran. I forgave him, I was stupid. I always forgave him. That day I was running from him and he cornered me in front of your house. I tried to get away from him. I stalled. I made a mistake when I screamed at him "it's over, I can't take it, I can't take you"

He took out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. The reaction was instant he dropped the handle and took off a mask of horror played on his face. He left me there to die. I was in so much pain, and then someone appeared. I was so close to death and he saved me.

Flash forward

I looked at Edward and smiled. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew he was my angel. Edward smiled at me and said.

"For the first time, someone has said that and I believe it. How could someone with no soul be this beautiful, how can you be so beautiful and go through that. An angel shouldn't have to go through that"

We sat there looking at each other as my pain escalated. My heart stuttered erratically and my pain was unbearable. My last breath was more of a gasp. My heart gave out and I looked up to see Edward looking at me in shock. "It's not possible you're a day early"

"I always was an over achiever" I laughed it sounded like butterfly wings. Every word swished.

I looked at Edward and said a few words that made his eyes go wide.

"I'm hungry"


	4. an

Hey this is Verizon.

I have a question.

Is anyone even reading this story if you are let me know.

If not I'm just going to stop writing it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IMMUNE

He guided me outside and I walked next to him. We were outside at the edge of the forest. He looked at me expecting something. He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"I'm not a science project Edward" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering why you're not freaking out."

"Hey we have visitors; look Edward lets go say hi"

I saw six gorgeous people emerge from a fancy Mercedes Benz, a Volvo, a BMW, and a Jeep.

The blonde who I knew to be Rosalie ran over to me.

"Oh you poor girl Alice told us everything, I'm Rosalie, welcome to the family"

I looked over to Edward. He has become the older brother I never had in two short days of pain.

"I'm Emmett" said the burly one who casually slung his arm across Rosalie's shoulder.

A blonde boy came over. "I'm jasper, it's very nice to meet you" he said in a southern accent.

The older couple came over to us who I learned were Carlisle and Esme. The last looked a little reluctant. I knew this was Alice. She was short but had a scary look on her face. She pulled me into the woods far out about six miles.

"How do you feel about my brother?" she asked glaring at me.

"He's like my older brother" I answered truthfully.

She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"I wonder why I can't see you after a week from now."

I shrugged as we made our way back home.

Her cell rang and she answered it.

"Bella…no…hold on…yes I'm coming…yes I'll bring him"

We arrived and the look on Edward's face was happy.

He got into his car, his Volvo and he waved to me.

I hopped in.

"Where are we going?"

"To Fork's, I'm going to get her back"

"Whoot…go Edward, just one thing though. Don't let her break your hear this time, I don't want my new brother and Best friend to break"

He smiled at me. "I won't let her this time, I'll change her"

After hours of driving we arrived at a white mansion. A red truck was parked in the drive. "Jackie….No"

Edward dived for me. He pinned me to the floor.

"Pray tell, Edward, what are you doing?"

"Don't you feel thirsty?"

I shook my head no.

I saw a beautiful girl on the porch. She had tears all over her face. My heart went out to her. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "I made a mistake and it cost me the love of my life"

I pulled her into a hug and she cried on to my shoulder. "I'm Jackie, what's your name?"

She whispered "Bella"

"OMG your Bella swan as in Edward's Bella?"

She nodded.

Edward came over and took her into his arms and she cried harder.

"I'm so sorry"

I turned away fro there private moment as a red rabbit pealed into the drive way. Edward growled.

A tall boy no more than seventeen got out of the car. His hair was jet black, blacker than mine and cut short. His eyes were black as he looked down at the floor. I was captivated.

He looked up and froze. I froze along with him. "Damn it, it so figures, why it have to be a leech."

I unfroze. "Hey that's not very nice." He turned back to me. Edward laughed. I turned to him.

"And pray tell why are you laughing?"

He shut up immediately and then replied. "well it seems that Jacob Black here has imprinted on you"

Bella looked shocked.

Jacob looked smitten.

Edward looked amused.

And I looked confused.

"What the hell do you mean imprinted?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter six imprinted means love or hate?

"Imprinted means basically you're my soul mate?"

Said Jacob. I ignored the tingles his voice sent.

"Way to be blunt Jake" Bella said.

"Wait, wait, and wait, so I have to be with you for eternity?"

"Yeah" he said as if it were simple.

"Hello, werewolf, vampire" I said pointing to him then myself.

"At least you don't stink" he said. I stormed inside to the rest of the family. He shouted after me.

"Hey babe, cant you eat animals instead, hope you know I don't dig human blood when I kiss"

"Hope you know I don't dig fur either, plus I do eat animal's dim wit"

"But your eyes are red not gold"

"Moron it's because I'm a new born"

He was silent then replied.

"Least I aint a leech"

"Least I have proper vocabulary, last time I checked, ain't isn't a word"

He was quiet then he followed me into the house.

I sat down on a couch and he sat next to me.

"Your beautiful." He said simply

"And you're a moron, I thought we covered that"

Rosalie walked by and gave me a high five.

"Feisty, I like"

"Gross, I don't "I said looking him up and down.

"I'm hot you know it"

"Maybe in your dreams"

"Baby your always gonna be in my dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows and scooted closer to me.

I moved further away.

"Good thing I can't sleep, I don't want the nightmares of your face."

"You're infuriating"

"You're gross"

"You're a bloodsucker"

"You're a fur ball"

"You're beautiful"

"You're hot"

By now we were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I leaned closer and touched my lips with his.

Whistles were heard in the back ground.

Edward stood innocently with Bella an attachment to his hip.

I glared and walked away.

"Where's my room"

Jacob piped in from the doorway.

"About ten minutes down the road in La Push.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's go"

He grabbed my hand.

We walked to the edge of the forest.

"You might want to look away"

I smirked at him and turned away.

We ran through the forest while he was a wolf.

"I heard howls in the distance."

He made a motion to his back. I got on his back. The howls got closer and ten enormous wolves got into a crouch. I got off his back as they went behind trees to morph. Jake to went to morph.

"Jake, leave it to you to imprint on a vampire."

He laughed and I smacked his head.

One of the boys laughed and said. "I like her"

I smirked at Jake and we continued walking till he stopped on a red house.

We walked through the door and a elderly man in a wheel chair stopped and dropped the beer he was carrying.

"Jake what the hell is that leech doing here?"

"She's my imprint."

I smacked him again.

"I hate that word; call me your girlfriend like a normal person."

"Last time I checked honey you weren't normal"

Billy I learned his name let us through. We walked to his room and I laid on his bed next to him.

"This is so weird; four nights ago I was waiting for my boyfriend to kill me. Now I'm here with you, someone I just met and feel this strange connection with, a connection that I know makes it impossible for me to leave you."

I told him my story and he listened. He trembled at the end but calmed when I put my hand on his chest. I smiled and laid my head on his chest and he slowly fell asleep with his arms around me.

"Thank you god, for everything you gave me in the last few days."

I don't know how it happened but I fell asleep on his chest. I dreamt that we were in the rain just lying in the rain, gripping each other as if we would never see each other again.

"I love you Jacob" I whispered in my sleep.


	7. Chapter 7LAST CHAPTER

Chapter seven When you were gone

I don't own anything!

Bella Provo

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said looking at Edward he looked happy just to see me.

He took me into his arms and whispered to me.

"I love you, just don't leave me again."

I nodded my head on his chest.

"I missed you so much, so much"

He hugged me tighter.

He pulled back away from me and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella Swan, I never want to be away from you, will you marry me?"

My hands automatically went to my face. I whispered my answer so low that I was afraid he didn't hear me.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes" I yelled jumping into his arms as he slipped his mother's ring on my left hand.

"Here's the real question, do you still want to be with me forever"

"Of course I do, I said yes didn't I?"

"Not what I meant Bella, I meant do you want changed?"

He was offering it now. He wanted to change me.

"I know what you're thinking, but why I'm asking is because I had to leave you once and now you left me. I can't truly live without you there"

"Yes, of course I still want that, when?"

"Whenever you want"

"Tomorrow"

"Yes"

He kissed me silently. I was staring into his eyes when he broke my thoughts.

"I wonder how much more beautiful you can get, even after the change"

I heard'awe' in the background.

I turned to look at Jacob holding onto a very happy Jackie.

"I can still sleep, that's my power that and the moving things with my mind. Io scared Jake this morning. I levitated his alarm clock as Billy walked into the room. He freaked and fainted as I dropped it on Jake."

Jacob looked like he was play fighting with her. They were the perfect couple.

I was finally going to get my happy ending. It looked like Jackie got hers too.

EDWARD PROVO

I finally got her back and she was going to be mine for the rest of forever. I couldn't be happier that Jackie got hers too. She was after all my best friend.

JACOB PROVO

Looking at her now I couldn't see how I lived without her before. It was like I was staring at the stars for the first time in my life. She was so beautiful and funny. She didn't take no for an answer. She was so strong. I loved her.

JACKIE PROVO

Everything was perfect. I was reborn as a vampire and had a best friend and I now had a boyfriend someone who could never hurt me or leave me.

I was happy for the first time in my life.

BELLA PROVO

The pain of the change may have been painful but it was worth it when I woke up and looked into Edward's eyes and I was home. I would be with him for the rest of my life. I would never forgive myself for everything I did to him. I broke his heart and I would never do it again. I got my happily ever after.

JACKIE PROVO

Where Bella went wrong with Jacob I went right. I got him. I have him.

Where she went wrong I went right!

THE END

Hey Verizon here just want to say check out my other stories Happily Ever suicide and My melted ice

Thanks for reading and reviewing

I love to know I'm doing a good job!


End file.
